


White Collar Holler

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Shawn discover he has a weakness for men in suits, well a certain man in a suit.This is my first time really getting explicit with a sex scene, so I'm not sure about it, but learn by doing they say :)





	White Collar Holler

Restless wandering was something that Shawn Spencer was good at. Whether it was his mind or his body, he didn’t sit idle for long, preferring to walk and think or focus intensely on learning something and then just drive around on his bike until he felt grounded again. This evening’s restlessness was partly loneliness; Gus was away with his family on some annual summer holiday thing. At first Shawn watched a bad tv show about child robots, but without Gus there to help him mock, it was just dull. He did some dishes and threw in a load of laundry and that felt a little better. Most people assumed he was messy and disorganized, but he liked clean sheets and knowing where things were made it easier to dive into the next project. After his place was put to rights he grabbed a beer and started designing a tree fort for the backyard, but even with plans for a solar powered fridge and a zip-line to his kitchen, he got restless and needed to move. Company would be nice he thought and reached for his phone. The voice on the other end sounded tired.

“Hi, what’s up?” asked Juliet O’Hara. Shawn suddenly realized he had never called Jules socially before and she probably thought this was work related.

“Nothing at all. I just thought you might like a moonlight ride with me and a beverage of your choice at one of Santa Barbara’s fine drinking establishments. What do you say Jules?”

“Sorry Shawn, I’ve had a long day and I just want a bath, and no I don’t want company in there.”

“That’s cool Jules, I’ll just have to go it alone,” Shawn joked, but as he ended the call, he felt a twist of something in his gut. Being blown off was unpleasant and being the boy who cried wolf was doubly unpleasant, he realized. Jules assumed he was joking around as usual and the one time he wasn’t… Finally the thinking was too much and Shawn grabbed his keys, wallet and motorcycle helmet. He drove mindlessly enjoying the cool air until he found himself in front of a bar he didn’t recognize, Ryan’s. Inside, it was charcoal and dark brown with wooden slab bar counters and concrete pillars in charcoal. An old warehouse then. At the back was a dance floor with corridors leading even farther back into the gloom. Along the wall on either side of the bar were booths with tables around as well. So the place was a restaurant/bar by day and a bar/dance club by night. It was busy with people milling everywhere, so Shawn just grabbed a beer and wandered into the area beside the dance floor. The music was better than average with some English new wave thrown into the mix and the dancers seemed to be enjoying themselves. One dancer in a silvery shirt and tight jeans caught Shawn’s eye and smiled at him, his face full of invitation. At Shawn’s welcoming look, he came over and leaned into Shawn.

“Hey there gorgeous. Let me buy you a drink?”

“I’d like that. I’m Shawn.”

“I’m Troy, back in a sec.” Shawn watched his new friend get their drinks and thought that his night was improving rapidly. Troy was young and fit with messy dark curls spilling over his face. His smirk on the way back suggested all sorts of wicked things to Shawn’s imagination. Troy handed Shawn his beer and sipped on his neon blue concoction. Later, Shawn would never remember what they talked about, but the talking led quickly to kissing; kissing that Troy was very good at. Troy’s tongue was in Shawn’s mouth and Shawn opened his legs to let the younger man get even closer and Troy wrapped his arms around Shawn and the friction between them was fantastic, but when Troy started stroking Shawn’s dick through his jeans and trying to open his zipper, he pulled back.

“Man, you are gorgeous and hot as hell, but” he grabbed Troy’s face between his hands and kissed him again “I don’t want to do this. I’m really sorry. Kissing you should be illegal, but I don’t want to go any farther than that.”

“Oh babe, that’s too bad. I would have taken good care of you for sure.”

“I know and I’m sorry, really. Another time?” asked Shawn.

“Any time” said Troy and sauntered off waving as he went.

Shawn sighed and subtly adjusted himself. Maybe he was wrong to send Troy away. The guy was sexy and obviously wanted him, but then his restless brain realized he’d seen something while they were making out. He scanned back over the room, past all the happy, sweaty folks on the dance floor, past the onlookers and right to the back of the room, where under the lit-up emergency exit sign, was Mister Buttoned-Up, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. He was leaning against the wall holding a drink and a large guy in a leather jacket and jeans, with his back to Shawn, was talking to Lassiter. Shawn immediately started heading over there to tease the detective, but something told him to stop and he moved into the shadows near the two men to get a better look. Taking a sip of his beer, Shawn treated this like a crime scene and focused. Lassiter wasn’t leaning against the wall; he was pressed up against it. His muscles were tensed, arms braced, his fist clenched against the wall and the other hand wrapped so tight around his glass, Shawn was wondering if it would shatter. The man facing Lassiter was holding the detective’s tie with one hand, fingers stroking under his dress shirt, the other hand rubbing up and down the front of his dress pants. Lassiter’s perfectly groomed suit and tie image was wrecked; his dress shirt was sliding up out of his pants, the knot of his tie was loose, his hair was sticking up and his dress pants were wrinkled. His whole body was trembling with strain, yet his eyes were soft and needy. The older man tugged hard on Lassiter’s tie and his head fell back against the wall, exposing his neck which the stranger took advantage of immediately, leaning in and licking a stripe up and under his jawline. Shawn could hardly watch, it was so intimate a scene, even though it was playing out in the darkened club, but he couldn’t look away. 

No matter what he told himself, Shawn was lost. He had often imagined seducing Lassiter, getting him out of those suits, imagined him in jeans or nothing at all, but seeing him so wrecked in his official work uniform did something to Shawn. He felt protective of the detective and he wanted that needy, soft gaze aimed only at him. Focusing back in on the two men, the stranger was leaning in to kiss Lassiter, but the sudden last call message shattered the mood and he simply backed up and left Lassiter stuck against the wall exposed and vulnerable. Shawn fled before Lassie could catch him watching, knowing that he had seen something he wasn’t meant to. He lay in bed in the dark reliving the scene he had spied on and this time it was him messing up Lassiter’s perfect hair and nice suit, sucking on his neck and stroking his dick and Shawn came back to himself hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself and on the edge. He came gasping, to the thought of getting down on his knees and sucking off the Head Detective.

Nice as a good orgasm was, he still kept wondering about what he’d seen. Lassiter was always the alpha male, always in charge and yet he had been trembling at the touch of that man, yielding to someone else, even if it looked like a struggle. What had he been doing there anyway, thought Shawn. Was he desperate for touch? Wanting to be dominated? Shawn boggled at the thought, but it was possible. There was no way he was asking Gus about this one and Jules would be embarrassed as well, so maybe for once he should just let it lie. He finally fell asleep with the picture of Lassiter up against that wall in front of his eyes.

His chance finally came a few weeks later when they were wrapping up a long grind of a case that involved different agencies with drugs, money laundering and a murder as well. Everyone at the station was exhausted and Gus had left hours ago with Jules not long behind him. Shawn waited for Lassiter to finally finish and then went up to his desk.

“Spencer I am wiped out. Whatever you want can wait until tomorrow. In fact, why are you still here? You didn’t need to be.”

“I was waiting for you. Lassie, I am taking you out for a drink to unwind.” 

“I don’t need to unwind, I’m fine. I’m going to go home and sleep” said Lassiter, but his face looked torn. “Fine one drink, and then we call it a night. You did good work today, Spencer. I was impressed.” Lassiter stood up, straightening his tie and smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants and they headed out. Shawn was quiet the entire drive, trying to figure out how to approach this forbidden territory. He had never been good with straight forward talking or serious anything, but he had the feeling that Lassiter would appreciate it more. Lost in his thoughts, Shawn missed them pulling up in front of their destination.

“Spencer, we’re here.”

“Spencer?”

“Sorry Lassie I was thinking.”

“What’s bothering you? You’ve been distracted and quiet for days now” asked Lassiter.

Shawn took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. 

“Lassie, I’m really bad at this stuff.” Shawn stared at his hands trying to gather himself. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be an adult for someone, be serious when it mattered. “Lass, er, Carlton, I wanted this to be a date, but I didn’t know how to ask you, so well, I’m asking you now?”

Lassiter had gone very still and Shawn dared to look over at him, but he couldn’t read anything off the older man. Time stretched out for an age as all Lassiter did was tap his fingers on the steering wheel. Finally, when Shawn thought the interior of the car might combust from the tension, Lassiter spoke.

“I uh, well I”m flattered, but it’s not, well, I’m sorry Spencer, I can’t do this.”

The tension hadn’t eased much and now Shawn, his cheeks flaming sunburn, attempted to pick his dignity up off the floor.

“That’s okay Lassie, we’ll call it a night then, shall we?” Shawn was trying for light, but he had the feeling Lassiter was seeing his hurt easily. He got out of the car and leaned back in the window.

“Goodnight Lassiter. I apologize for making you uncomfortable.”

“Spencer, at least let me drive you home.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I want to walk” and Shawn left without looking back. As soon as he was far enough away, he collapsed on a bench and dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t want to move or think, but his brain kept supplying him with material. Why didn’t he just stick with casual hookups? Why would he possibly think that serious, prickly Carlton Lassiter would be interested in a man like him? His past record with women and men was a scattered history of one or two dates or a romp in the sheets and he liked almost all the people he’d been with, just not enough to want more. Nobody challenged him, forced him to a higher standard, but Lassiter might. He would want a smart person to be with, a person that had goals, not some layabout-junk-food-eating, and there he went again. The truth was that Lassiter didn’t want him, not the way he was. A tiny part of him knew he could change for Lassiter, be a better person, but most of him was scared to give up the carefree, reckless person he had built up. For tonight he needed a distraction, something to stop his mind whirling around in circles. He pulled out his phone and called Gus.

“Hey Shawn, it’s like you really are psychic. I just finished putting nachos on, and I was going to call you to watch a movie” said Gus.

“Awesome, how about that new mummy one, you know? With what’s her name?”

“Sounds like a plan, see you soon.”

The ride over to Gus’s place took no time at all once he had taken a cab to get his bike, but it was enough time to tell himself to focus on having a fun night and not dwell on his hideously embarrassing time with Lassiter. He made a pit stop at The Smoothie Shack and grabbed himself a pineapple smoothie and a mixed berry for Gus. He came through the door of Gus’s apartment with a flourish, dropping the smoothies on the counter with a little bow.

“Liquid refreshment for you sir” he said, handing Gus his drink.

“You know that’s right” said Gus and they settled down to their movie.

The nachos were perfect. They were loaded with cheese and Shawn was on to his third plate. He headed over to the fridge for a beer, when Gus paused the movie. He looked over at Shawn with that worried, exasperated face, he seemed to save just for his best friend. “C’mon man, what’s bothering you? You’ve been brooding all through the movie. You missed at least three potential comeback lines. I might almost say you were sulking” said Gus.

“Dude, I’ll give you brooding, but I wasn’t sulking.” Shawn covered his tension by grabbing the beers and heading back to the couch.

“Come on son. So, brooding. What about?”

Shawn sighed dramatically and flopped back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment and then sat up focusing on his beer bottle, picking at the label. “I asked out someone and they turned me down. Someone I was really hoping would say yes. That’s all”

“Who’s the someone, that nice girl at the diner, Natalie?

“No, she’s got a girlfriend. She just likes to flirt with me for fun.”

“Well who is it then? We haven't been around anyone new lately.” Gus wasn’t going to let go of this one. He was always telling Shawn to stop fooling around and get with someone serious and now it looked like he had tried. “Spill Shawn.”

The atmosphere in the room had shifted and they were no longer joking back and forth. Shawn needed to find a way to shift this back to the light and shallow that they did so well, but he really wanted to tell someone. His feelings were hurt and he wasn’t a kid anymore, ready to just jump to the next pretty face.

“Earlier tonight, I stayed behind and offered to take Lassie out for a drink, cause he looked so wiped, you know? We had all worked so hard, and I finally knew what I wanted.” That was as much as Shawn could say out loud without combusting in embarrassment, but Gus caught his meaning easily.

“You asked him out on a date? Did you actually say that to him?”

“Yeah, this time I really did. Out loud and everything and he just broke, stuttered and flailed a bit. It looked like the most disgusting thing he could imagine, so I bailed quick” said Shawn.

“Wow, I can’t believe he didn’t shoot you, seriously. This is Lassiter we’re talking about. Have you forgotten he hates you?”

“Dude, I don’t think he really hates me, just finds me repugnant and the thought of dating me makes him stutter.”

“What, wait a minute Shawn. Did you say stutter? That’s him being nervous. Maybe he was just caught off guard. It’s well known that stuttering, if the person doesn’t already, is a sign of embarrassment. Besides, why did you ask him out anyway?”

Never in a million years would Shawn be telling Gus about the bar and what he’d seen. That scene was staying secret. “I don’t know, it just came out. I always kinda wondered what he would say.” Even Shawn knew that answer was lame, but Gus let it go and they went back to the movie. 

Over the next few days, Shawn didn’t exactly avoid Lassiter, but he stopped really teasing him and only interacted when he had to. He knew Lassiter was giving him odd looks at his behaviour, but he couldn’t get back to his old self; the one that could bounce around and joke with everyone. When even Gus was giving him strange looks, he knew he had to do something. So on a quiet Wednesday afternoon he screwed up his courage and went to the station. Lassiter was sitting look at a file at his desk.

“Hi, um, Lassiter, can I talk to you later after your done?” asked Shawn. He had never felt more awkward.

Lassiter looked him up and down and rubbed his eyes, standing up and grabbing his jacket. “I was almost done anyway. Meet me outside?”

“Sure.”

They drove to a coffee shop nearby and took their drinks out to a bench overlooking the ocean. The water was quiet, and not many people were out on the beach. There were just some gulls circling and a several dog walkers and a jogger off in the distance.

“Lassie, I have to ask you a question. Did you turn me down because it’s me or because I’m a guy?” Shawn tried to wait patiently, tried not to fidget, but he was so tense, he sat on his hands to stop them shaking. Lassiter’s posture was no better, he was hunched, the line of suit all wrong, and his fingers were tapping out a continuous rhythm against his leg.

“It’s complicated Spencer. I know that’s a bad answer, but I can’t figure out what to say.”

Shawn was up on his feet and pacing the length of the bench. “It’s pretty simple Lassie. If you didn’t like men, you wouldn’t have let one practically undress you in a bar. So then the answer is, that’s it’s me that you don’t like and hey I get that. I’m annoying and loud and I mock you all the time. Who would want me? I’m sorry, look, I should go. I promise to drop this, okay?” He turned away from Lassiter and took two steps before Lassiter’s large hand wrapped around his bicep and stopped him. Shawn felt Lassiter move off the bench to stand behind him, his other arm around his waist. Lassiter’s body was warm and close and that was all he did, just stand and be. It was painfully intimate and Shawn was frozen to the spot, unwillingly to pull away, but afraid to speak and break the spell.

Lassiter spoke, his voice vibrating against Shawn’s back. “Spencer, let’s start over. I want to take you out for a drink as an apology, alright? I’m still confused, but I am willing to talk about it more, but I need a drink.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that” said Shawn. He would do anything, with Lassiter up that close, thought Shawn. His heart was beating too fast and his hands felt slippery with sweat, but somehow he managed to get into the car and they drove to a quiet bar in a different neighbourhood. They took a booth in the corner away from the main bar and waited for their drinks to arrive. Once Lassiter’s scotch and Shawn’s beer were set down, they had no excuse to talk, but Shawn watched Lassiter, as all he did was stare at the tabletop and pick at the drink coaster. Finally he looked up and took a deep breath.

“Spencer, that night was a very strange one for me. I’ve been always been attracted to men, as well as women, but I repressed it, pushed it down, so I could survive in the world of law enforcement. In the early days, it wasn’t safe to let on you were gay or bi, so I didn’t. But, with Victoria gone I was lonely and tired of sitting at home. I went out somewhere that no one would know me. I didn’t intend to hook up with anyone, but I had a few too many and the guy you saw me with was, I don’t know, pushy and I liked that he was bigger than me. It doesn’t happen often.” By now Lassiter was red-faced and not looking at Spencer. He was back to staring at the table and breathing hard, like he’d run a race.

“I was so jealous when I saw you, and so turned on, man, you have no idea. I had no way to know what was going on and I was too terrified to bring it up. I thought if I asked you out on a date, you would see me, would want me.” Shawn sputtered to a halt, hearing how insecure he sounded. Not a sexy look for trying to impress someone like Lassiter who knew how to shoot a gun and wore a suit and tie every day, thought Shawn. He tried to relax and sip some beer, but jumped at Lassiter’s bark of laughter. 

“Not want you? I’ve been pushing it down, trying to ignore it and hope you didn’t notice. Ever since I could see how easily you solved cases and how easy with everyone you were I was denying how I felt. You are nothing like me. I’m predictable, bad-tempered, utterly fixated on work and apparently a shitty husband. You might be annoying and flamboyant, but you are brilliant and driven too. You attract people, make them want to help you. I just drive them away. If anything, I was jealous of your methods.” Lassiter would have gone on, but Shawn launched himself over to the detective’s side of the booth and he stopped just short of attacking him and stared at Lassiter’s face. His hands slid up to Lassiter’s face and they were both barely breathing.

“Lassie, I would like very much to kiss you. How do you feel about this?”

“I think I can work with that” said Lassiter.

Shawn leaned in and molded his lips to Lassiter’s, exerting gentle pressure, still giving him time to back out if he wanted to, but Lassiter groaned and leaned into the kiss and Shawn was lost. Lassiter’s lips were soft and warm and the man certainly knew how to kiss, thought Shawn as they both came up for air finally. Then Lassiter leaned in again and slid his arms around Shawn’s waist. He kissed Shawn on the jaw line, behind the ear, then on the lips again, but this time he slid his tongue out and pushed into Shawn’s mouth. Their tongues tangled and then Shawn was sucking on Lassiter’s tongue and it was going straight to his dick. The dirty moan Shawn let loose caused a waitress to look over at them and they broke apart panting.

“We better take this somewhere more private” said Lassiter and Shawn scrambled up so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. Lassiter grinned a bit too wide and Shawn punched him lightly at the smug that was leaking out all over. They made it to Lassiter’s apartment in record time, but once they were inside the door, Shawn felt a return of awkward Lassie to the room. He fiddled with his jacket and didn’t seem ready to get back to the kissing. This made Shawn brave and he stepped forward into Lassiter’s space. He grabbed the bigger man’s suit jacket lapels and walked him back into the wall. Lassiter’s eyes came up in shock as Shawn grabbed his tie and yanked it forward making sure he didn't choke him. Lassiter body tensed, but the needy little whine in his throat made Shawn hard, his dick straining in his jeans.

"You liked it when that guy grabbed you by the tie, didn't you?" Lassiter nodded and Shawn kissed him hard as a reward. He slid his hand betweens his shirt buttons and tweaked one of Lassiter's nipples to make the man gasp, loosened his tie and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt, leaning in to suck a hickey onto his neck under his shirt collar. He grabbed the back of Lassiter’s neck and pulled him down for a long wet kiss, before pushing his jacket just far enough down his arms to trap him there and then Shawn dropped to his knees. 

"I'm going to suck you off right here, just like that guy in the bar wanted to. He was so into you and I was hard and jealous."

Lassiter hissed in a breath as Shawn stroked him through his dress pants slowly, so slowly, until Shawn unzipped his pants and pushed his briefs down far enough to grab his cock and started firmly licking him up and down taking his time. Shawn heard the thud of Lassiter’s head hitting the wall behind them and he grinned before sliding his mouth over Lassiter’s wonderfully hard cock. Shawn sucked his cock down to the root, loving the feel of him hard and smooth in his mouth. He was relentless, sliding up and down until Lassiter was shaking and barely able to stop thrusting into Shawn’s mouth. Lassiter tried to push him back as he felt his orgasm threatening, with a “Spencer, I”m gonna” and Shawn reluctantly pulled back with a kiss to the tip of his cock and stood up. He stood staring at Lassiter and gasped at the picture he made, almost like the club, with his tie loose, shirt buttons undone, hair mussed, and his thick, heavy cock just visible under the edge of his shirt. Lassiter’s face was flushed and he had his head leaned back, the long line of his neck smooth and enticing; Shawn wanted to swoop in and lay down a line of bites along that pale column. 

“Dude, this is too much. You look like a porn star standing there. I’m so fucking turned on right now” and he quickly fished out his cell phone and a took a picture to show Lassiter what he looked like. “Look, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Lassiter did look and he couldn’t believe that was him. Shawn didn’t let him look for long though, he started tugging at him almost right away. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, Lassie, please?” Lassiter nodded and they stumbled down the hall and into his bedroom. Both men were frantic now and Shawn was kissing, sucking and biting any exposed flesh he could get to until Lassiter was shaking with arousal and pushing Shawn’s clothes off onto the floor. Shawn pushed him down into the bed and leaned down to kiss him hard and desperate, thrusting his dick against Lassiter’s until they were both rutting against each other.

“Jesus, Shawn, faster, please just go.”

“Oh yeah, yeah I can do that” and Shawn sped up, bringing a hand up to Lassiter’s mouth.

“Suck” he said, and Lassiter moaned as he sucked on Shawn’s finger, the feel of it sending Shawn’s lust into overdrive and he knew he had to make Lassiter come first or he would be gone. He angled himself so he could slide a hand down between Lassiter’s cheeks stroking his butthole as they grunted and thrust together. He slid his damp finger inside Lassiter’s hole and started to match their movements. He managed another finger and Lassiter swore and then he stroked against his prostate and a high-pitched yell came from the detective and he came in long pulses, groaning and swearing. Shawn removed his fingers carefully and slid up to kiss Lassiter on the mouth hard and fast and after a few seconds of panting recovery, Lassiter rolled to his side facing Shawn and slid one hand down to stroke his erection, and the other hand he wrapped around his neck to pull him in close.

“You are so fucking hot, Shawn. Look at you hard and leaking for me, trembling. I know you want to come, don’t you?” Shawn could only nod, he was so aware of Lassiter’s hand stroking him, tight and just the edge of rough, so good he knew it wouldn’t be long. “Oh yeah, come on then, let me see you. Let me hear you” and that was it, Shawn howled and came hard all over them both. It felt like it went on forever and he was left shaking and laughing like a loon, while Lassiter stroked his back. He came back to himself to find Lassiter smiling warmly at him, having cleaned them both off. They were curled under the blankets and Shawn couldn’t remember ever being happier.

“Lassie, I wow, that was amazing. I can’t believe how long I waited to share that with you.”

“It was wonderful, Shawn, and I can’t wait to do it again. For now let’s sleep.” Lassiter turned him to face away and Shawn felt the bigger man wrap around him, arm snug over his stomach and just as he was sliding into sleep, Lassiter kissed him on the back of the neck with a little sigh. Things were going to be great, was the last thought Shawn had before sleep.


End file.
